Taking The School By Storm
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Set a year before Marriage Madness. Lavanya's the newbie at Smogon University with a newfound friend showing her the ropes. Haven't evolved yet, she'll discover how in an unexpected way. Accepting suggestions, constructive criticism, and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes. I know the summary stinks, but I didn't want to give too much away or leave people clueless...But by random demand by some random person, here's Lavanya college days in Smogon University!**

Lavanya's PoV

"Five more minutes, Mommy! I don't wanna go to school!" I sleepily whined

"Lavanya, you promised me that you'll go without any complaints." Mother warned while shaking me in order to wake me up.

"But I'm scared." I squeaked out.

"First day jitters…C'mon, Lavanya! Smogon University's going to be fun! It'll be just like Bulba High!" Mom tried to convince me in a cheerful tone.

"You mean like getting teased for not evolving, getting dumped, shedding fur in front of everyone, and -"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Your high school years sucked! Please…Just let it go. Put your past behind you, and…Lavanya, what time is it?" Mom asked.

"Seven thirty?" I answered sleepily before releasing a yawn.

"Oh no! The ferry's about to leave!" Mother yelled.

I scrambled to my feet, dashed out of bed, which was just a comfy pile of leaves, and grabbed the toast that the groundskeeper left for us to eat. It wasn't just toast, though. There was bacon and eggs, two glasses of milk and Pecha Berry smoothies, and two bowls of Kyurem-O's.

"Who goes to school at seven thirty in the morning?!" I shouted.

I went down the stairs which led to the Castelia City Sewers and I saw Abigail complaining to her parents that she didn't want to go to Smogon either. Her parents, however, weren't as nice as Mom.

I jogged out of the sewers with the toast in my mouth and ran to the Cruise Dock. I saw a line of Pokemon in front of a silver cruise ship, probably the other students, and slowly cut in front of a Slaking. After several minutes, he finally realized I was in front of him.

"Hey! When did _you_ get here?" he growled.

"I was always here!" I lied.

"Huh…I mustn't have seen you." he commented.

"Well of course you didn't. She's so short!" a Honchkrow sneered.

I repressed a growl as I walked over to the ticket person with my ticket in hand. She looked around for me and I was tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.

"…Down here, genius!" I snapped.

She looked down and folded her arms while smirking.

"Okay. Who left their kid behind?" she jeered.

"Fuck you! I'm eligible to go! I'm seventeen!" I whined.

I curled up my ears and smacked her shins hard enough to make her go down on her knees. I grudgingly gave her the ticket and stormed inside grumbling incoherent profanities to myself.

I sat on a chair next to a rather attractive Whimsicott. She had chocolate brown skin white puffy hair that went down to her waist, and orange eyes. She wore black high heels, white gloves with fluff at the end, a big white sweater with a fluffy collar which covered her enormous boobs, and blue jeans.

"So you're going to Smogon too, huh?" she asked.

"Yup. I'm seventeen." I replied.

"…Haven't evolved, huh?"

"Yeah. That sucks." I grumbled.

"Sorry...If it makes you feel better, I had to use a stone to evolve! You know how rare those Sun Stones are? I found one and wore it as a necklace for a while before I went, "Fuck it. I'm gonna evolve!"…And I did!" she added.

"Thanks for trying, but I evolve by friendship or whatever Tauros-shit is required. Because of that I was teased…_A lot_." I grumbled.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"It's okay…" I said calmly.

"…Name's Whitney." she greeted.

"I'm Lavanya." I greeted back.

"Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

We both relaxed in our comfy red chairs and pulled out magazines. Whitney pulled out a porn magazine and I pulled out a fashion magazine. I slowly diverted my eyes to Whitney's magazine and I stated blushing. She looked at mine and looked at her hair.

"…You wanna feel my hair.?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Just be careful of my Stun Spore." she warned.

I slowly stroked her hair and Whitney looked like she was going to sneeze. She pinched her nose and sighed in relief. A bit of slightly gold powder came out of her hair and I quickly took my hand off.

"It's really soft! I think it's softer than mine! I could sleep on that all day!." I commented.

"Th-Thanks! My sweater is made from the exact same thing. Yes. My hair is literally cotton. I'm a g-g-good knitter. Not as good as my mom, but still." she replied.

"Whitney is something wrong? It looks like you're going to -"

"Sneeze? Oh heavens no! Whimsicott don't...don't…Ahh…ACHOOO!"

A sudden blast of Stun Spore wafted from out of her hair and I immediately covered my nose. I curled up my ears and swatted the Stun Spore away. Unfortunately, the blast and my swatting made the other Pokemon in the vicinity get frozen in place.

"I-I-Imputent Whimsicott!" a male Jellicent growled.

"C-Can't move!" an Infernape said through clenched teeth.

"Sneeze…Sorry everybody!" Whitney squeaked out.

Everyone else just groaned. Taking advantage of the situation, I walked to a paralyzed female Magmar and grabbed a few Lava Cookies and RageCandyBars from the cart she was driving. She said nothing as I walked back to Whitney.

"Want one?" I asked.

"No thanks. I already had a big breakfast." she replied politely.

"Okay…Funny. I only had toast for breakfast because I woke up a bit late." I chuckled as I started eating.

Whitney started massaging her breasts and adjusting her shirt.

"The sweater puppies are a bit squished together. It's pretty annoying." she commented to herself.

"I know that feeling. All pressed up and stuff." I agreed.

"Yeah…So what your move set?" she asked.

"Attract, Hyper Beam, Frustration, and Low Sweep." I answered.

"Nice. That'll take care of the big boys and plow through the wimps. I have Stun Spore, Cotton Guard, Substitute, and Mega Drain…I'm thinking about replacing Stun Spore with Toxic." she mused.

"Heh. Better than my move set. You use skill and I use brute force with nothing to back it up." I commented.

After an hour, we eventually made it Smogon University. My jaw dropped at how enormous the campus was. Tennis courts, swimming pools, multiple playing fields, a giant grassy area with random trees, a battle arena, a beach, a library - the list goes on! The entrance gate was closed and it had the Smogon emblem on the top. There was a Ho-oh statue to the left and a Lugia statue to the right.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah. My good old stomping grounds." Whitney chuckled.

"You've been here before?" I inquired as everyone started walking in.

"Yup! This is my second year! You can be here for as long as you like until you graduate! The Psychic Types usually graduate in two months and a week tops." Whitney explained.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"You already registered, right?" Whitney asked.

"Yup!"

"Good! You're not missing a thing at orientation! Chillax for a bit while I go get our schedules and books." she said cheerfully.

"Are you sure you want to carry all those books? Especially for me?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll even give you a tour of the school when we're done! What are friends for?" she added as she skipped over to the library.

_Friends?…I never had a friend before…_I thought.

**A/N: Suggestions and OCs are very much welcome. Suggestions for fixing the summary are also welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of OC requests lately.**

Lavanya's PoV

I walked around the campus for five or so minutes and Whitney came back with a huge pile of books in her hands and four slips of paper in her mouth. She dropped two of them in my hand and dropped the other two on the books.

"That's your schedule and your dormitory number along with your bell schedule. I'll drop these books off in your dorm. Follow me. I'll lead you there. After that, we'll have our tour." she grunted while lifting up the books.

She walked over to the main building with me right at her side. There were classrooms, bathrooms, lockers - your typical school. Only if it were five hundred times more awesome! It was an architect's wet dream! We eventually made it to the back of the building were there was a set of staircases that went up in a U turn.

"Ugh…Stairs plus a tower of books while wearing high heels equals disaster." she muttered.

"Isn't there a ramp function?" I asked.

"There is but only handicapped Pokemon can use it…And by handicapped, I mean Pokemon with injuries like a sprained ankle." she explained.

"Can't we use the elevator we passed by a second ago?" I asked.

"Nope. Those are reserved for the staff and students who are on the honor roll." she answered.

"Hey! You two need some he - Whitney, is that you?! How've you bee - Whoa! That's a lot of books! You must really wanna get back on the honor roll, Whitney." a female Giratina added behind us.

She had creepy looking black and red wings, a grey gold tipped tail, golden hair that went to to her midriff, and wore an odd looking helmet which covered the bottom half of her face as the rest of it was covered by the shadows caused by the helmet itself, only showing her bright yellow eyes. She also wore grey pants with three golden spikes at the thighs, golden gloves, silver high heels with a bit of gold on them, a black and red striped sweater which covered her Whitney sized boobs, and the sleeves of the sweater were painted grey with ridiculous accuracy.

"Hi, Grace. Yeah. We're kinda in a rut." Whitney muttered.

"Ooh. High heels and stairs. _Not _a good combo." she commented.

"I know. Can you help us out?" Whitney asked.

"Okay!" she squealed.

She snapped her fingers and gravity was suddenly flipped. We were now standing on the ceiling and a large square of the ceiling flipped upside down like a flippable bookcase. We were now in a long hallway with multiple doors. We walked off the square and Grace walked to her dorm that was right beside us while snapping her fingers making the square flip back to normal.

"Let's go to your dorm…It's…It's Room Four Hundred Twenty Eight! We're roommates!" Whitney squealed.

"Yay!" I squeaked.

We walked down the hallway and turned left. We walked for a few minutes and Whitney turned left to face a brown door which she promptly kicked open.

"Woo! These books are heavy! And half of these are yours!" Whitney shouted as she dropped the books on an empty desk.

I closed the door behind me and looked at the dorm. The room was empty and had cherry red wallpaper. There was a closet, a bathroom, and a desk with a lamp on it to the left, a plasma screen TV, three single beds, and a double bed in front of me with individual small drawers next to them. There was a large window in the back showing the library, cafeteria, and battle arena in the distance, and a shelf, trash can, and a mini-fridge to the right.

Whitney slowly took off her clothes leaving her in her black undergarments. She went to the mini-fridge, got out a cold bottle of water, and soaked herself with it. It was a squirt bottle, so I'll let your mind wander for a while…Okay. Enough wandering. Back to the boobies! She slid the bottle in between her breasts and shivered a bit in a mixture of relief and pleasure.

"Ugh! What was I thinking wearing this sweater on a hot sunny day?" she muttered as she pressed and squeezed her boobs together making the water splash all over her face and breasts as it dripped down to her belly.

She walked to the bathroom, dried herself off, and came back in the room. She went to the drawer that was to the left of the double bed and got out a dark blue bra and panties and a matching shirt to boot! I turned away with a massive - and I mean a _massive_ blush on my face as she undressed completely and redressed with the clothes she got from the drawer. I turned back, still blushing, while Whitney was mussing up her hair and putting the bottle back in the mini-fridge.

"Hmm? What's wrong? You're as red as the wallpaper!" she said with a smile as she made a knot a little under her breasts and unbuttoning her shirt a bit, showing her midriff, cleavage, and a bit of under cleavage while bringing out her breasts more. It made me look flat chested in comparison.

"N-Nothing! It's just that.." I trailed off.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"N-Not everything, but…I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend with that body of yours…You _have_ a boyfriend, right?" I asked as my blush slowly faded.

"It's my fault. I should have told you to turn away…I had a boyfriend, a Shiftry, but I left him after I caught him with a Ninetales…N-No offense to any friends of yours who is Ninetales…Or any Ninetales for that matter." she added.

"None taken. I don't think Natalie's here." I said simply.

"…Let's pretend that you seeing me almost naked and pretty much tittyfucking the water bottle never happened." she muttered with a blush.

"Pretend seeing what never happened?" I echoed.

"Exactly…So how about that tour?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Sure! You have the dorm key, right?" I asked.

"Yup!" she squealed.

"Great! Let's go!" I exclaimed as I headed out the door with Whitney behind me.

She closed and locked the door behind her while adjusting her shirt and fixing her pants. We walked out the hallway and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Whitney, what's to the right?" I asked.

"Boy's dormitory. Boy's to the right, girls to the left. Everyone's probably getting a feel for the school before class starts tomorrow." she explained as we walked around the hallways..

We went around the hallways while Whitney was explaining everything. After ten or so minutes we were now in front of a water fountain.

"This is the best thing ever! Have a taste!" she squealed.

_But it's just water._ I thought.

I pressed the sliver button and a red liquid shot out from the fountain. At first I thought it was blood, but after drinking it, it was really cherry soda! I started to excitedly drink it and Whitney gently pulled me away after five seconds.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it! It's like you never drank soda before!" she chuckled.

"S-Sorry. I can see why it's the best thing ever." I said Mareepishly.

"Hey, I did the same thing too…Unfortunately, since it's so popular, students have to pay a Pokedollar every ten seconds. Thankfully, Principal Harmony is thinking about putting them in dorms. She's really nice, but she can be pushed to her limits." she added.

We walked outside to the library, cafeteria, and battle arena. However, the doors to the cafeteria and library were locked.

"Figures." Whitney muttered.

We walked over to the battle arena but it was also locked. We went back to the main building and headed toward the beach. We made it five minutes later and I saw a few Vaporeon, Carracosta, and Gyarados swimming around while a Sandshrew and a Vibara were sunbathing.

"…Hey, Whitney, why _did_ you wear a sweater?" I asked.

"Eh. Mom has a bit of a rule. "Make yourself presentable!" and my personal favorite,"Your breasts look better in a white fluffy sweater!"…Heh. That last one is still funny." she giggled.

"…So now what?" I asked as we walked back to the main building.

"Oh! I almost forgot! There's a post office and a shopping mall!" she she said excitedly.

"A shopping mall?!" I squealed.

"Yeah! They have everything! A candy store, a food court, a salon, a gym, a spa - Oh Arceus! There's so much to do there!" Whitney exclaimed as we headed back inside.

"Lemme guess. It's closed, huh?" I said flatly.

"Yeeaah…The first day of school is kinda boring." she deadpanned as we walked up the stairs.

We went to our dorm and Whitney unlocked the door. We went in and Whitney went over to the closet. She got out a small coffee-colored crate and put it on the desk. It was about as long and wide as your average computer screen.

"Since we're roommates, I wanna give you a present. This is for you."

I opened the crate to see that it was filled with RageCandyBars.

"Oh my Arceus! Thank you, Whitney! I love these!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"Everybody loves RageCandyBars! I think a few are expired…Like this one…And this one…Aaaand this one expired a second ago…Quick! Eat this one! It'll expire in ten minutes!" she added frantically.

I quickly but carefully opened the bar's red wrapper and ate the chocolate. It was incredibly delicious to my surprise since it was going to expire in ten minutes.

"Really good, huh? RageCandyBars are like wine. They get better with age. When they're about to expire at the ten minute mark, they're are their best." she informed as she put the expired RageCandyBars in the trashcan.

"It's nine ten right now, so you wanna sleep?"" I asked while yawning.

"Sure. We have the whole day." she responded.

We both plopped into bed and nuzzled each other for a second or two. Whitney hugged me close like a plush doll, pressing my face to her breasts. I was a little uncomfortable, but it quickly passed. It reminded me of the time when I was little and Mom would usually snuggle me and put my head at her ample bosom…Only this time, it was with my roommate and her's were much larger. Around one point five times larger than Mom's if not twice as big!

"Hey, Whitney?" I inquired tiredly.

"Yeah?" she replied sleepily.

"I just realized that your boobs are six times bigger than mine." I noticed.

"H…How so?" she asked with a yawn.

"My mom's boobs are four times bigger than mine and you're twice as big as hers, so…" I trailed off in limbo between sleeping and staying awake.

"Huh..That's p-pretty cool…G'night, Lavanya." she whispered.

"G'night, Whitney." I responded.

We curled up next to each other, wrapped the blanket around us, and caught ourselves a well earned forty-winks.

**A/N: …The deadline for OC submissions is until I update Chapter Five, and I already have Chapters Three and Four in the works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: …To the reviews!**

**BlitzSarceus: Shouldn't Scarlet be thirteen or so? Technically, this is also a prequel of Sarceus' Journey since Marriage Madness takes place during Sarceus' Journey.**

Lavanya's PoV

"Wake up! Wake up Wake up!" a voice rang while someone was shaking me and Whitney.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Whitney shouted.

I saw a female Zoroark and a female Gardevoir looking at us with a smile.

The Zoroark was a Shiny and she was mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents and had a pointed snout and ears while the insides of her ears were blue. She had some blue rimming her eyes and mouth, and a large voluminous ponytail, primarily blue in coloration but with black tips, which a teal bangle down its length separating it. She had a black tuff of fur that was above her breasts which were pointed at the shoulders from which her arms extended. She was very curvy and her arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows. She had sapphire clawed nails and had blue eyes. She wore denim jeans, red sneakers, an orange T-Shirt, and had a rose in her hair.

The Gardevoir was also a Shiny. She had blue hair that curled down the side of her head, blue arms and hands, orange eyes, and long and slender white legs. All she wore was a white ballroom gown that seemed to have a shade of blue and the inside was also blue. The orange fin-like horn that was supposed to be on her back and chest wasn't there for some reason.

"Hi, girls. How've you been?" Whitney asked.

"Good. We've been around the school." the Zoroark responded.

"It's eleven thirty right now. Aren't you forgetting something?" the Gardevoir asked.

"Wait…First day of school….Students getting a feel for the school…Oh fuck! No wonder they gave us the whole morning to relax! Classes start at noon! I completely forgot!" Whitney shouted in a panic.

"Don't forget about the you-know-whats." the Zoroark reminded.

"Gah! Dammit! I have to give the teachers a sweater! Wait. Five…Five…Yes! I still have time to make five sweaters with five minutes to spare! Where's my paint?!" Whitney panicked.

"Got it right here." the Gardevoir said calmly while holding out five different buckets of paint and hedge trimmers.

"Thanks, Gradi. Ohh. I hate doing this." Whitney muttered.

She sat on the chair with the hedge trimmers in her left hand and knitting needles in her right. She took the hedge trimmers and cut her hair in one clean close of the trimmers. She quickly stabbed her cotton hair and began to work. As she was making the sweater, she was grunting and gritting her teeth. The sunlight shone on her and she started glowing a fierce yellow. She worked faster and new hair slowly grew back. Gradi looked at me while I was grooming my ears.

"So you're our new roommate, huh?" she asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Huh. So you haven't -"

"No, Twilight, she hasn't evolved yet.. Please don't bring it up. She doesn't want to talk about it." Whitney said in a slightly annoyed tone while she was halfway done with making a sweater.

"Sorry." Twilight whimpered.

After twenty or so minutes, Whitney made five lovely white sweaters which she promptly dipped each one in their own paint bucket. Gradi used Psychic to lift up the sweaters and to dry them off. There was a golden sweater, a forest green sweater, a lavender sweater, an aquamarine sweater, and a blazing red sweater. I looked at the buckets of paint, but they weren't the paint you'd find at a hardware store. It was more like a dye.

"Wow! You really are a good knitter!" I exclaimed.

"My mother's much much faster. She can make a sweater in a minute! And don't get me started on my grandmother! She started the tradition of making sweaters! She can make a sweater in ten seconds flat!" she rambled.

"Whoa…" I whispered.

"I know…Huh. We have three classes together. We have M&M, Astrology, and Horology." Whitney noticed.

"Hurry up, you two! You're going to be late!" Twilight warned.

Whitney and I dashed out of our dorm with our books in our hands and went down the stairs after turning right twice.

"Lucky that the three classes that we have together are really close to each other. After that, I have P.E. and you have Math. It's to the right of our Horology class. You can't miss it." Whitney explained as we hurriedly went down the stairs.

As we walked down the hallway, I felt a tad uneasy. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a Gengar stick out his foot in front of me. Unfortunately, I saw it too late and fell down.

"Spaz!" taunted the Murkow next to him.

"How was that a spaz? You tripped me" I argued.

"Whatever, you little midget! Go back to your mommy, shortie." the Gengar sneered.

"She's at my waist. Counting her ears, she'd be at my mid section. She's not short in the slightest, so fuck off!" a Charizard shouted.

"Ch-Charlie! Hey, dude, we were just messing arou - Gah!" the Gengar yelled as he was hit with a Fire Blast.

The Murkrow hightailed it and ran off. Charlie picked me and gave me my books. He had orange skin, large orange wings with blue insides, was slightly muscular, and red eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with flame designs on the sleeves, navy blue pants, and black sunglasses. The fire at the end of his tail was enormous and flickered immensely.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"Good. You're Lavanya, right?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I inquired.

"News travels fast in this school. See ya." he added as he left up the stairs.

"…Whitney, who was that?" I asked.

"That's Charlie. Nobody ever messes with him. He's the school's best quarterback. His father Charles is the P.E. coach and I heard that he has a daughter named Charlotte." Whitney exclaimed as we continued walking.

As we walked and talked, I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me and crashed into a Nineales.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're walk - Wait…Oh my Arceus! Lavanya, is that you? Girl, it's been too long!"

"Natalie! I missed you so much!" I squealed as I hugged her.

"I missed you too." she echoed as she wagged her tails.

"Whitney, this is Natalie. She's my best friend since my Daycare Elementary days!" I squeaked.

"Yeah…Listen, I'd really love to stick around and chat, but I have to get to class. See ya!" Natalie said quickly as she dashed off. She awkwardly came back with her tail tucked in between her legs and asked, "Where's the gym?

"It's right behind the battle arena." Whitney directed.

"Thanks." Natalie said happily as she ran out the main building and went to the gym.

"So what's our teacher like?" I asked.

"Our M&M teacher? He's wise, but he's a bit mean…He never wears my sweaters…" Whitney muttered as we continued walking.

We made it to our M&M class and we wakled in the door. The class looked more like a dojo and there were pillows on the floor instead of desks and chairs.

There was a Shiny male Medicham in a painful looking position and had his eyes closed. He had a yellow body and what seemed to be large purple and yellow pants or shorts. He wore some sort of headpiece that was also purple with three yellow spots in the center and had three bulb-like extensions on the top and on the sides. His large focused eyes were slightly covered by the headpiece, and his purple lips seemed to be in a rounded or puckered position. He opened his eyes and we sat down next to each other on the pillows with our legs crossed. There was a chalkboard behind him and his name was written on it in cursive. Apparently, his name was Marko.

"The mists of consciousness part, and two figures emerge. Why?" he said sagely.

I tried to copy his position and I lasted for a while before falling flat on my face.

"Oww…How do you do that? Can you teach us?" I asked.

"The universe frowns upon such begging. It scoffs at your wish. Besides, allow me to enlighten you to something: I am busy. I am afraid you must go." he said calmly.

"What? But we have class here! What can you possibly be busy with?" I exclaimed.

"What am I busy with? Can you not tell? Truly? Look up." he instructed.

We looked up at the hyperrealistic starry sky painted on the ceiling and back at him with confused looks on our faces.

"You look at the sky and this pose and still don't know? You are un enlightened. That is why you are in a cosmic pickle. This pose absorbs waves from the deep parts of outer space. The waves crash upon my mind's shore. I am a mental beach. With the power of outer space upon me, I can do late, large waveshave rolled in, and wisdom surf upon them. My brain hangs ten. And how long have I surfed? The five years I have taught here." he rambled scholarly.

"Five years?! Why don't you take a break already?! Everyone needs breaks!" I shouted.

"In thrush, I would enjoy that. Meditation does grow tiresome. But breaking out of my state of perfect balance will be most difficult. My body rhythm is like stone. If you find a way to break such an impenetrable rhythm, you will pass my class." he said insightfully.

"Well…Okay!" I squealed.

I ran up to him and started tickling and poking him. He stood perfectly still and had an annoyed look on his face.

"No. Do not be childish. Tickling and poking do balance can only be used by some sort of drastic event." he explained.

Whitney started stomping the wooden floor making it shake but he was still standing.

"Nothing! I feel nothing! You are truly unenlightened to believe in such antics." he said coldly.

"Fine! We'll just take you down!" Whitney shouted.

She pounced on him and she was sent tumbling back by a mystic teal bubble. The bubble blasted me back as well. I ran up to him and punched him, but the bubble reappeared again. I yelped in pain and shook my hurt hand. Whitney stood up and jumped on Marko, but once again, the bubble just sent her back. He sighed while closing his eyes.

"Nothing! I feel nothing! Not even close. Not a wiggle. Not a single astral shimmy. Unless you have an attack that shakes the ground, give it up." he sighed.

"A ground shaking attack…Hmmm…! I got it!" Whitney exclaimed.

Whitney got on my shoulders and reached for the beams above her. I held up her feet with my ears and that was enough height for her to grab the wooden beam and climb up. She climbed up the beam and jumped as if she was making a cannonball. She landed on a cushion which softened her fall and a shock wave was made flipping Marko into the air. Whitney took out the golden sweater and ran up to him.

"Wear my sweater this time!" she yelled.

In a swift movement, the sweater was now on him and he was on his head with his arms and legs crossed.

"Ahh. This new pose pleases me greatly. Waves of energy flow up from the earth to me. You have done well. You are now one with your mind and body. Now you may leave. You have passed." he said prudently.

"…Okay?" I said confused as Whitney and I walked out.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Funny thing about his classroom is that time is four times faster in there. Fifteen minutes in there is an hour out here. We've been in there for fourteen and a half minutes, so we have two minutes left." Whitney explained.

We stood outside for two minutes and walked to our Astrology class. The teacher was a Palkia who was mainly a shade of light purple, although she had stripes and markings of a darker shade and grayish-colored arms, belly, breasts, and waist. She had long cascading hair, a pair of wings on her back, red eyes, and round purple-striped plates on her shoulders, where two pink pearls lay encrusted with a gray rim encircling them. She had purple fingerless gloves with pinkish/white frilly designs at the ends. She too had a chalkboard behind her with her name written on it. Apparently, her name was Patty, but that could just be a nickname shortening her actual name. Who knows? Maybe her name really is Patty.

"Well, this'll be fun." I commented as we sat down.

The rest of the classes just breezed by. My Horology teachers were a Dialga and a Celebi and my Math teacher was a Metagross.

The Celebi, who was named Celty, had green legs and hips which ended in a squiggly fashion. Her other half was pale green, almost white, and had large wings. Her oval shaped wings were clear but they looked white or light blue. She had baby blue eyes and what seemed to be black eyeshadow around them. She also had green hair that looked like blades of grass and had two green horn like antenna which were tipped blue. The only thing she wore was a leafy green dress, green high heels, and the forest green dress Whitney gave her after she left to change into some blue jeans and green sandals. She literally came into the classroom with only her green bra and just the pants and sandals before putting on the sweater. I swear all the guys' pants were destroyed.

The Dialga, who was named Diane, was a replica of her mother Diana, who was the actual teacher. They were mainly dark blue while wearing some gray armor, such as their chestplate, which had a blue pentagonal diamond in the center which was covering their large breasts. The ends of it were connected to the three spikes on their backs, making it look more like a brazier rather than armor. They also had various light blue spear tipped stripes around their body. They had a fin-like structure on their hips resembling a skirt or an apron, but it also looked removable. They had red eyes and long dark blue hair which also had the light blue stripes in them, more specifically having three. One on the left, the right, and middle and had a grey stripe in between the blue ones. It was rather funny to see Diane get scolded by her mother. Whitney gave Diana the sweater, but she didn't put it on because she had nowhere to change.

My math teacher, who was named Matt, was sapphire blue and was incredibly muscular but not to the point of overkill. He had red eyes and a silver metallic X on his chest. The only thing he wore was a pair of pants that matched his coloration. I have to admit, he was pretty damn handsome. The class was a bit boring, but at least I made a new friend. Her name was Moon and she was a Ninetales like Natalie. She was rather shy and wore denim blue jeans, a red crescent moon necklace, and a black shirt.

Anyway, I met up with Whitney at our dorm and relaxed for a bit. Plus, we didn't have any homework! I looked at the clock, which read four o' five, and Whitney was stretching for a bit. She went to the drawer, got out a red bra and panties, and changed into them while keeping her blue bunion shirt that was slightly unbuttoned. I turned away this time, I swear. She looks good in anything! Is it the hair? I think it's the hair. Or maybe it's her boobs. I dunno…I wonder how they feel. Probably soft and squishy…Oh Arceus! What am I thinking?! She's my roommate! I can't be thinking these perverse thoughts about her!

"Hey, Lavanya, do you want to join the cheerleading squad?" Whitney asked as she zipped up her pants..

"Sure! I always wanted to be a cheerleader! I don't think I'll be great, though." I added.

"You'll be fine! Meet me at the gym, okay? I'll be there in a bit." Whitney added.

"Okay. I'll be at the library. I won't be long." I replied as I headed out the dorm.

**A/N: Gradi belongs to Robloxh3dg3h0g/MINECRAFTIANGEL. Moon belongs to MewMewLight271. Credit to William R for the idea of Twilight and Gradi being Whitney's friends. Do the descriptions look familiar? Yup! They're straight out of Marriage Madness, albeit with some edits here and there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: …**

**BlizSarceus: Using Sparx is fine.**

**Dexx the Hedgehog: I'm glad you like it.**

**Bucket o' Water: I wish it was real too.**

**Guest: Why yes. Yes it is.**

Lavanya's PoV

I walked to the library and opened the oak wood doors. In front of me was the register, and to the sides was a maze of bookshelves. At the far right of the library, there was a metal door with a sign above it that said, "Forbidden Sector. Do Not Enter"…Hey! That rhymed! There was a reading area on both sides as well as a few tables with computers on them.

The librarian was a Lopunny who looked ridiculously familiar. From her curves, to her figure and even the way she snored lightly was all too familiar. She was taking a nap while facing the window in front of me, so I could only see her silhouette. What I could see was that she wore a fancy black suit and I assume she had a bow tie as well. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, her ears were well groomed, and wore red high heels and silver glasses. On closer inspection, I saw that they were crescent moon shaped.

I walked over to the restricted area and I slowly opened the dusty metal door. It made a small _creak _noise as I slithered in and quietly closed the door. The room was incredibly dark and the only source of light was the sun going through the heavily dusty windows.

I went to a dusty brown and gold book that was sitting on a desk and dusted it off. The book had no title, so I started flipping through the pages. The pages, however, contained nothing.

"What's with this book? It's totally blank…" I whispered.

I flipped through more pages and still nothing. The book started glowing and the room got darker and slightly colder. I dropped the book in fear and the book floated onto the desk. It opened by itself and a Mismagius popped out from the pages.

"Who has awakened me from my eternal slumber?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who are you?! You _live_ in there?!" I asked.

"I am named Mirage. Master mind. Bonded genius. Founder of this school. Named it after my husband's Pokemon's great grandfather. And you are?" she added eerily.

"What? You don't know anyone here?" I asked.

"My physical body no longer treads the paths of this world. My soul slumbers in this book, my entire existence distilled into a patchwork of dreams…But you are not of dreams. You are a Buneary, am I correct?" she said creepily.

"Yup!" I responded.

"I see…And…Are you one tormented by the ageless riddle of Ghastly?" she asked.

"Ghastly?"

"Yes…Ghastly…That which disappears even as one thinks it appears…That which appears even as one thinks it disappears…A mirage, ephemeral, like the gulf betwixt dreams and waking. I am tormented by the riddle of Ghastly. In this place, I have researched their ways. And the result is…The Silph Scope!" she announced.

"The what Scope?" I echoed confused.

"The scope's properties allow the user able to see the invisible souls of the undead. If you wish to experience it firsthand, then I will give you one." she said calmly.

The book glowed brightly and a pair of silver binoculars were now on the table. I looked through the binoculars and saw a grey transparent mother Ariados with her baby Spinarak in the corner. I made a yelp in fear and put the binoculars down.

"Behold! The power of the Silph Scope!" Mirage said in excitement.

"It's kinda creepy. So it's like X-ray vision, but you can see ghosts with it?" I asked.

"In layman's terms, yes. Well? Amazing, isn't it? This marks the first usage of the Silph Scope on a Pokemon…I consider it a success. Now, to sleep and dream again. Use it all you wish." she said sagely.

The book plopped down on the desk as I grabbed the two binoculars and quietly left the room. I tiptoed across the library. I was near the door and I looked at the librarian who was still sleeping. I exited the library and went to the gymnasium to meet up with Whitney.

I went inside the gym and saw a few cheerleaders sitting on the bleachers. They faced me with odd, glaring, and disapproving looks. One of them, a female Simipour came up to me with a clipboard in her hand.

"You want to try out for cheerleading?" she asked.

"Yup! My friend Whitney sent me here!" I replied cheerfully.

The room was dead silent.

"What? What'd I say?" I asked.

"Whitney's dead. She died last year." a Glaceon whispered.

"N-No! That can't be! Sh-She…" I stammered with fear.

I heard faint giggles and those giggles turned into gleeful laughter.

"Gotcha!" a Swanna squawked.

"Oh Arceus! You fell right into that one!" the Glaceon giggled.

"B-But I -"

"Oh, relax, newbie. We play that prank everytime someone wants to join the cheerleading squad. Especially if they know Whitney." a female Pansage snickered.

"That prank was bad and you should feel bad!" I heard Whitney shout behind me.

The white double doors were kicked open and I saw Whitney in the same white and purple cheerleading outfits the others wore.

"Hi, Whitney! You're trying out for cheerleading, too?" I asked.

"Trying out? I'm captain of the cheerleading squad!" she exclaimed.

"So what do I have to do to get in?" I asked.

She pointed to an old rickety balance beam, got out a few buckets of rotten tomatoes, two weights, a stopwatch, and some dust.

"You have to get to the other side of the balance beam in thirty seconds while your legs are weighed down, while the squad throws tomatoes at you, and while I sneeze!" Whitney squealed as the whole squad put on gas masks.

"Isn't there another way?" I asked.

"There isn't. Sorry, Lavanya, but I had to do it too." she lamented.

She walked over to the balance beam with me and tied the weights to my ankles while I was teeter tottering on the beam. She went to the squad and prepared the stopwatch and dust while the cheerleaders prepared the tomatoes.

"On my sneeze. One…Two…Ahh…ACHOO!"

Stun Spore blasted out of her hair but I wasn't affected by it whatsoever. I walked slowly, dodging a tomato every so often. Either they had really poor aim or they were missing on purpose to not make Whitney angry. An incoming tomato was about to hit me in the face but I dove under it. The dive and the weights launched me forward and made me go upside-down, but I wrapped my legs around the beam. The momentum of the dive and weights were enough to get me right-side-up again and to get me at the end of the balance beam. I looked at Whitney and the cheerleaders and I swear their jaws left imprints on the wooden floor.

"Tw-Twenty five seconds! That's an academy record!" she whispered.

The room was silent for ten seconds and the room echoed in cheers.

"Congratulations, Lavanya!" Whitney squealed as she hugged me.

The cheerleaders either gave me a pat on the back or a hug.

"C'mon, girls! Party at my dorm!" Whitney screamed in excitement.

"Absolutely not." a voice echoed through the room.

A Giratina like Grace stepped out of a black portal. She was wearing a black suit, black high heels, white gloves, small rectangular glasses, and a bow tie. She had her hair in a bun and her wings were more like tendrils as opposed to Grace's actual wings.

"P-Principal Harmony!" Whitney squeaked.

"Whitney, as proud as I am for having one of your new members break the university record, I simply cannot allow you to have a party in your dorm…So instead, you're having it here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Whitney squealed in delight.

"Don't thank me. Thank your friend Lavanya. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see my daughter. Something about the cherry soda fountain not working. Honestly, Grace, why can't you cause mischief the good old fashioned way? Throw a pie at somebody, make toilet paper unusable…" she trailed off as she walked back into the black portal.

"Grace is the principal's daughter?" I asked.

"You didn't know?" Whitney asked.

"Nope. I kinda pieced it together since she allows Grace's crazy physics powers, but never would have guessed that she was the principal's kid. She must get access to everything free of charge." I responded.

"She does, but she obeys the rules….Let's go get those party supplies!" Whitney added.

"Okay!" I squealed.

**A/N: ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And time is up! OCs are no longer being accepted.**

**Ronman5: Yes. He's in. But what **_**is**_** he exactly? His mom's a Leavanny but his half brother is his own Scolipede, so is he human or a Pokemon?**

**ULTIMATE COMRAD: I keep reading it as BlitzSarceus. No. I'm not dyslexic. I'm really used calling him that, so when I try to say it like how it's supposed to, it sounds like "circus". **

Whitney's PoV

As Lavanya and I waked back to the main building I heard a small rumble and Principle Harmony screaming Grace's name in playful anger. Sure enough, Grace was running out of the main building with her mother in hot pursuit while they were both covered in cherry soda.

"Huh…Well that was random." Lavanya commented.

We went to our dorm, being careful to not slip on the cherry soda, and stretched for a bit.

"Looks like we need to get the party supplies, huh?" Lavanya asked.

"It's probably on it's way as usual…Oh! That reminds me! I have to invite Aron to the party as well! He's usually a wall flower, but I think I'll convince him. Meet me at the gym, okay?" I said in a bit of a hurry.

"O…kay?" she said confused as I left to Aron's dorm.

Aron is a Shiny Lucario with…interesting features about him. For starters, he has white fur to replace a normal Lucario's blue fur and grey fur to replace the black fur, but he has a normal Lucario's tan chest fur. He's taller than me, but I'm not sure by how much. He looks nineteen but he's really sixteen. He's a pretty smart guy, too. He helped the school's remodeling and gets payed seven percent of the school's funding…Okay. I think I dragged this a bit too long.

"Aron? Are you awake?" I asked while knocking on the door.

I hear a groggy groan and heard Aron mutter something.

"He must be sleeping…" I muttered.

I stood there for a few second while looking at my feet.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" I shouted as I kicked the door open.

I was greeted with Aron's ten inch wang ready to burst out of his briefs.

"Oh my Arceus." I whispered with a heavy blush.

Aron blushed furiously and fell out of bed.

"Can't you give a man some privacy, Whitney?" he yelled.

"Can't you cover up your ten inch long meat rocket? Were you pleasuring yourself or something?" I asked.

"No! You caught me with my morning wood. Well, napping wood. You get the point!" he muttered as he got up.

"It's pretty big…Anyway, we're having a party in the gymnasium. You wanna help set it up? There's gonna be wine for the adults, beer for the graduating students, and pnch for the rest…Oh! And chocolate milk for the involved students and the newbies…Lavanya's not gonna like that." I added with a mutter.

"Okay. I'll help…And who's Lavanya?" he asked.

"My roommate." I replied.

"That's cool. So what do you want me to do? Lemme guess. Heavy lifting?" he said with a smile.

"That and helping put up banners and streamers…But I'm pretty sure the Psychic Types already set it up.I could at least buy the - Oh that's right…Cherry soda fountain." I mumbled.

"I got it. I'm rich, remember?" he reminded as he gave me four hundred PokeDollars.

"…Why are you paying me?" I asked.

"It's for the fountain. It's nothing compared to what I'm paid. This is the least they'd give me and I never really wanted to take the school's money, so it's a win win." he explained.

"Sooo…You wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure. One question, though. Do I have to bring a date?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Not necessarily, but the whole school's gonna be there." I answered.

"Th-The whole school?" he echoed nervously while gulping.

"Yes! The whole school! Think of it as a homecoming party!" I reassured him.

"O-Okay…Wait. What kind of music will be playing?" he inquired.

"Techno and later ballroom music." I replied nonchalantly.

"Well then…I'll show you soothing that I can do that even you know about." he said with a smile.

"You'll breakdance?" I responded.

"You're good at reading me like a book, but I'll do more than that."

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Well before my parents…You know…They taught me how to ballroom dance, and I was hoping that you could be my dance partner." he said with a smile while taking my hand and twirling me.

"S-Sure!" I said with a blush.

"You're so adorable when you blush. Do you know how to ballroom dance, or do you want me to teach you?" he asked while smiling.

"My dad taught me before he…" I trailed off with a sad sigh at the end.

"I know. At least you still have the rest of your family…Unlike me…I miss them so much." he said sadly.

I pet him and he made a sniffle noise. He hugged me and resisted the urge to cry. I hugged back and he sniffled again.

"Thanks, Whitney. You're the only person I've had to comfort me after that. Thank you so much." he said shakily.

"You're welcome." I said as I rubbed his back.

He looked up at me and looked into my eyes.

"Whitney…There has been something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time.

"Yes?" I urged.

The door suddenly open and a female Arbok poked her head through.

"Hurry up, you two! The party's gonna start!" she shouted as she ran off.

Aron sighed and got up from the bed.

"Hop on my back. We'll be there in no time."

I did as I was told and we were suddenly at the gym in a snap. I think he used Extreme Speed to get there. He gently placed me down and smiled.

"Ahh! My hair!" I freaked out.

"Don't worry. I can use Psychic , remember?" he said with a laugh as my hair went back to normal.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"Well, you ready to get started? I haven't partied in a while." he commented with a smile.

"Woo! Party time!" Grace yelled in excitement as she ran inside.

She ran to the DJ booth and put on some techno music.

'RAVE PARTY, BITCHES!" she screamed.

"Grace…" Principal Harmony muttered in disapproval as she facepalmed.

Aron did a backflip and stuck the landing while Grace was walking up the ceiling.

"You're not the only one who can do that, Grace." Aron said with a smirk.

He now had a pink aura and backflipped to the ceiling and stuck to it. Grace just looked at him for a few seconds with her eye twitching.

"Hacks! I call hacks!" she yelled.

"I call it Psychic. You forgot I could use it, didn't you?" he laughed.

"You use Psychic, but I can do it on my own! At least I'm not a cheater cheater pumpkin bitch face!" she countered childishly.

"Grace, you're making a scene!" Principal Harmony scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." she said apologetically as she walked off the ceiling.

Aron started breakdancing for a minute or two and Grace was moonwalking while I was doing the chicken dance.

"Whitney, you're freaking adorable, you know that?" he chuckled with a smile.

I blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"And even more adorable when you blush." he added.

A blushed harder when he said that. I looked around and I saw Charlie drinking punch with his fellow graduates. He's eligible to drink beer, but he chooses not to. Probably because of his daughter Charlotte. Twilight looked incredibly bored, Grace was chugging down the keg of beer, and Lavanya was nowhere in sight.

Out the corner of my left eye, I saw a Sableye and a Ditto putting some pinkish red powder into the punch. They snickered to each other, high five'd, and walked off. Out the corner of my right eye, I saw my mother with Lauren, our new librarian, Coach Charles, and Principal Harmony. They were talking about something while drinking wine, but they were being careful to not drink so much.

"…Why do I get the feeling that someone spiked the punch like last year?" Principal Harmony commented.

"It's probably nothing." Charles muttered.

"Probably nothing?! Remember what happened last year?" Principal H. reminded.

Mom and Coach Charles blushed heavily and drank the rest of their glass in embarrassment.

"That's all in the past, Harmony." Mom squeaked.

"You could have been fired! _I _could have been fired! Do you know how embarrassing it was for me when your little drunken fling made it onto the school newspaper? We were lucky that it didn't make it to the media or this school could have been shut down." Principal H. raved.

"Oh quit being an exhibition fairy, Mom, and lighten up! It's a party!" Grace squealed.

"Grace, please get out from the bleachers." Principal H. said in an annoyed tone.

A black and violet smoke wafted from out of the bleachers and Grace was now sitting on the top with her legs crossed while drinking a glass of chocolate milk. I scooted away and got myself a glass of chocolate milk. I looked to the right and Twilight was drunk off her ass.

"H-Hey. Do you think that Darkwing Ducklett is really Crobatman in drag?" she asked Gradi with a drunk giggle.

Gradi said nothing and continued to eat her Pomeg Berry sandwich.

About an hour later, Principal H. announced that it was time from ballroom dancing. Charles looked at my mom with a blush on his face while Aron walked toward me. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled while Lavanya Aww'd behind me. Apparently, she was hiding under the table all this time because her mom is the librarian. Aron looked at her and smiled.

Well you must be Lavanya. It's lovely to meet you, but I'm afraid we'll have to chat later. I have some business to attend to." he said suavely while trawling me around.

"I'll be at the dorm." Lavanya giggled after she saw me blush.

She left the gym, as did ninety percent of the students, and I started dancing with Aron. Time seemed to be in a standstill. I wouldn't have minded if we danced forever. I heard the last song beginning to play and I sighed sadly.

Aww. Well, better make this one last." Aron added with a faint smile.

"It's not that. It's just that this is the music I ballroom danced to with my dad…" I said sadly as we danced.

"Then I'm gonna make it so this song will have some good memories as well." he said with a smile.

When the song was near it's end, Aron pushed me forward so that he was leaning against me and my legs bent so that the only thing keeping me up was him.

"Whitney, remember the thing I was gonna tell you earlier?" he asked while nearing his face towards mine and looking into my eyes.

"Y-Yeah?" I responded with a small blush creeping up my face.

"I was going to say…I love you."

He quickly went down and passionately kissed me. I was surprised at first but I found myself kissing back.

"Woooo!" Grace squealed.

We suddenly started getting stares and I pulled away while blushing furiously.

"Oh dear Arceus." I squeaked.

Aron finally realized why I pulled away and gave Grace a death glare.

"Whitney and Aron, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N -Ow! Mommy!" Grace squealed after she was taunting us.

"You're not five anymore, Grace…Wait. How did that hurt you? You're wearing a helmet! Nevermind. Oh, and Melody? Please don't smack my daughter upside the head." Principal H. warned to the swim coach, who was a Milotic.

Melody's been sort of a lightning-rod for rumors. Maybe it's because she was so attractive. I'll admit, I was jealous of her beauty and seemingly perfect figure, and I still was after I evolved, but I felt so sorry for her because she her near perfect body was the cause of all those rumors.

L-Let's take this outside." I stuttered with the blush still on my face as I walked out the gym.

"O-Okay." Aron said with embarrassment in his voice as he followed.

Night had quickly fallen, but I'm pretty sure that's because Lady Hannah was just being lazy. It was almost pitch black and the moon and the near set sun was the only source of light.

"So…H-How long have you had a crush on me?" I asked.

"Since the eighth grade." he responded.

"R-Really?" I asked - flabbergasted that he had a crush on me for so long and never bothered to tell me.

He nodded with a heavy blush while twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

To be honest, I also had a crush on him ever since I broke up with my ex. We were in a brief five second pause with romantic feelings swirling in our heads. My mind was screaming at me to kiss him while my carnal desires were screaming louder to rip off his pants and do it right there on the spot.

My kissing urges won.

His eyes widened in surprise as I vigorously made out with him. and after a few seconds, he melted into the kiss and we both hugged. He pulled away after a minute to breath and looked into my eyes.

"I'll take that as a "I love you too"." he said with a smile.

"I kinda had a crush on you since I broke up with my ex." I admitted.

"Really? I thought of telling you after you broke up with your ex…But I was scared."

"Why?"

"Well…Every time I told a girl that I was good friends with that I liked them more than friends…They would stop talking to me and avoid me completely. You were the only comfort I had in the entire world…I didn't want to lose that…" he explained.

"Aww…You were like the little brother I never had."

"Yeah…But I was always taller than you." he chuckled.

"I'm a year older than you." I giggled.

"True. But everyone thinks you're two years younger than me." he smirked.

"I doubt it. Is it my boobs? I think it' my boobs. They're not small at all! I look like Mom when she was twenty who looked like my grandma when she was nineteen. I look like a nineteen year old version of my grandma! That's really scary!" I raved.

Aron opened his mouth to say something but instantly closed it from the awkwardness.

"…Sweaters are awesome! Especially my sweaters!" I squealed - breaking the awkward silence.

"I like your sweaters. They're really soft and fluffy." he commented.

"My hair is cotton." I squealed again.

"Exactly. Cotton is soft and fluffy." he said in a "you should know this" kind of tone.

"…Pet me!" I squealed once more.

He smiled and chuckled at my request. He pet the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I made a funny squeal and he smiled.

"I love the feel of your hair…So now do you wanna do, Whitney?" he asked.

"It's getting pretty late." I yawned.

"Well would you lie me to walk you to your room?" he asked again.

"I can do it…I think I'll need your help, though." I said sleepily.

He locks elbows with me and we started walking to my dorm. I blushed a bit and started petting Aron. He started blushing and gave a faint purr.

"Are you..Are you purring?" I asked slightly shocked.

"I can't help it. I like being pet." he said in embarrassment while blushing.

"Awww…"

I kept petting him and he continued to purr and blush. We made it to my dorm and he let out a sad sigh, probably not wanting the night to be over. I kissed his nose and he kissed my forehead in return.

"See you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Whitney." Aron said as he headed toward his door.

I walked in my dorm with a smile on my face. Lavanya was sleeping on the bed, Twilight was drunkenly squirming in her bed, occasionally giggling and nuzzling her pillow.

"So, how was it?" Gradi asked as she looked up from a red book.

"It was great…Hey, what are you reading?" I asked.

"I-It's nothing. It's just a book." she replied while her cheeks dust pink.

"What kind of book? Is it an erotica?" I added teasingly.

"H-Heaven's no! I would never!" she said in mock indignancy.

"Oh? Then let me see."

"I don't think that would be a wise chi - Hey!"

I snatched up the book and one of my porn magazines tumbled out.

"Th-That's my porn! You were looking through my porn!" I squealed.

"…You have some odd tastes in porn." she commented.

"Shut up! You were the one looking through it!" I countered.

"But I don't own it…I never knew you were into yuri and yaoi.." she said with a slight giggle.

"Sh-Shut up!" I squeaked - extremely mortified.

"Oh relax. It's not like I showed it to everybody." she grumbled.

"…So how are things with you and Abri?" I asked.

"It's fine. We got odd stares from time to time, but it's not like interType relationships haven't happened before." Gradi said with a yawn.

She walked to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth while I plopped into bed next to Lavanya. She didn't seem to notice the sudden bounce the bed made, though. As I dozed off, I thought of Aron. A small blush creeped up my face as my mind drifted off to rather personal thoughts, and I snuggled Lavanya before drifting to sleep.

**A/N: I sure took my sweet time to make this. School's been a pain in the butt as usual, so I won't be updating as much. Thanks to Mrmainman, FinalPower, Lunarium Prince, Radioactive Sableye, Twilightcrystalflame, StuckWithWho, Rexis19, Ronman5, and BlitzSarceus for sending their OCs…I misspelled his name again, didn't I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woo! I just got my copy of Pokemon Y! Warning: This chapter is filled with pointless filler.**

Grace's PoV

I walked through the hallway to my dorm while occasionally looking around to see if there was someone broke the first day of school curfew. I sipped on my glass of chocolate milk as I entered my dorm, and put i in the fridge. I walked out to give the corridor a full sweep, and I saw Aron walk into his dorm. I tiptoed my way towards him then barged through his dorm.

"Hi, Aron! Bye, Aron!" I squealed.

"Grace, what did I say about barging into my room?" He said it as if he were my dad or something and he gave me a disapproving look.

"You're not my dad! I don't even have a dad!" I whined.

"Join the club…" he said with a frown.

His eyes glowed pink and he lifted me up while I was surrounded in a pink aura…Wait a minute. Did he use Psychic on me?

"My dorm. My rules." he said with a chuckle.

"My mom is the principal…Wait! Psychic Type moves have no effect on me! I'm a Ghost and Dragon Type!" I squeaked.

"Who said it was Psychic?" he asked in slight playfulness. In a flash, the aura turned sky blue. "And I'm actually a higher class than your mom…" he continued.

"That's Tauros-shit. My grandmother is Lady Arceus." I argued. He facepalmed shortly afterwards.

"I meant higher class in this school." he grumbled.

"So which is it? Start making sense!" I whined failing to see the irony in the making sense bit. He sighed and facepalmed again.

"I have a fifteen percent say on what happens in this school. Your mother only has ten." he mumbled.

"…WHAT?! That's impossible!" I yelled.

"Umm…I built this school." he said flatly.

"You helped _redecorate_ the school!" I countered.

"Nope. I helped build it along with the rest of my family…When they were still…"

_Ugh. Quit your sob story and stop trying to make yourself more significant to the plot. Your Gary-Stu-ism is making me sick. _I thought.

"Redecorate! It was already built shortly after Red became Champion of Kanto!" I confuted.

"It was constructed for a decade and a half." he said simply. I said nothing in retaliation and he carried on.

"…My grandfather was supposed to be the original principal…But your mother is a good replacement."

"I heard my grandmother was supposed to." I mused.

"Well the principal was only chosen a week before he died, and your mother went for it a year after that…So yeah…They just didn't wanna bring up the memory of him." he said softly. He sighed and set me down. "…So did you just come to annoy me and make my depression act up or it there something you want?" he asked.

"I just came here to give you a basket of candy and this teddy bear. Don't ask. Just take it. It's from Whitney." I semi lied.

"Aww. How sweet. I'll thank her in the morning. Thanks for delivering this for her Grace." he thanked with a smile.

"Waaaiiit. You helped build this school, right? And you have five percent more authority than my mom? That's like saying that a carpenter who builds a house has more authority than the person who owns it! That makes no sense! And this is coming from a gal who makes no sense!" I ranted.

"I didn't just build it. I own this building. I could kinda fire your mom if I wanted to, but I would never do that!"

"Like how a carpenter could fire a landlord? Yeah. Good luck with that." I snarked.

"I'm the landlord." he sighed.

"Riiight…I could have sworn that the land was made out of the ground from the Distortion World." I said as I wrote something down on a notepad.

"Well it is, but my family run keeps it under control." he explained.

"You mean the front gate? Wait. You're telling me that your family rune is keeping _my_ mother's land from going out of control? Next you'll tell me that you're immune to status effects!" I raved.

There was a brief pause which I decided to break. My pencil hovering over the black and gold notepad, desperate to write something down.

"Oh please, for the love of my grandmother, tell me you're not immune to status effects!" I said dramatically.

"All except for frozen, but I'll soon be immune to it." he replied.

_Yes! Finally! Something to write down! _I squealed in my brain.

"Oh! Mom wants to see you at her office." I said rather quickly writing on my notpepad.

He literally kicked me out of his dorm and bolted to my mother's office. I rubbed my butt and walked back to my dorm. I set the notepad down on my desk and plopped into bed.

Harmony's PoV

As I wiped off my desk and sorted out the office, Aron walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Can you massage my shoulders and comb my hair?" I requested as I took off my helmet and flipped my hair back as if I were in a shampoo commercial.

"I did promise you pampering whenever you wanted, didm't I…Okay."

He walked over and started to comb my hair. Sudden jolts of prickly pain shot through my body as he kept hitting the knots in my hair, but I just ignored it, even if was constant.

"Jeez. This stuff is tangled. I know you wear a helmet, but no offense, this is bad." he commented.

"When you have long hair like me and can't keep it straight, then you have the right to complained." I snapped slightly.

"My fur is wavy and hard to control. Why do you think I get a trim every week?" he asked.

He stopped combing my hair and started to massage my shoulders.

"But having it as long as mine every single day?"

"Yeah…So how are you, Harmony?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"…How much longer do you want me to massage you?" queried.

"Till my shoulder stop hurting…You can massage my back afterwards." I answered.

"You're not going to take your shirt off again, are you?" he said in slight worry.

"Why? Are you scared over me taking off my shirt? I have another one underneath." I teased.

After a minute or so. I got up from my swivel chair and took off my suit, bow tie, button shirt, pants, and shoes revealing a normal whit T-shirt, pajamas, and black and gold socks respectively. I set my clothes to the side neatly folded and lay down on the squeaky clean desk. Aron hesitated but started to massage my back.

"Jeez, Harmony, I know we're family friends, but do you have to make things awkward in my life?"

"Do you have to keep kicking my daughter out of your dorm? Oh! Ohh. That's it. Right there…Holy Arceus, you're a good masseuse…Or masseur. Whichever one makes sense." I moaned.

"She invades my privacy. It's masseur. Masseuse is a woman." he corrected me.

"Well she wants company after the Arceus knows how many millennia we spent in the Distortion World. For some reason we only aged fifteen years." I pondered.

"It's because there's no time in the Distortion World. Everything there is out of whack. I'll start spending time with her." he stated.

"Out of you means completely normal to me and Grace." I giggled as I sipped on a my nearby glass of chocolate milk with a bendy straw.

"I've been there, and you guys need to clean that place every now and then. Last time I went there, poisonous gas clouds were floating everywhere." he grumbled.

"Oh that? That's just evaporated cotton candy clouds filled with chocolate milk."

"…You have a very possessive sweet tooth, you know that?" he said flatly.

"Yeah. Funny how I never gained weight…Ngh." I winced.

I flipped over onto my back and started massaging my breasts. Aron blushed insanely and and flipped back onto my belly. He started massaging my back again with the blush still on his face.

"They're a bit squished against the desk…Keep going." I grunted.

"You really like making our friendship awkward." he muttered.

"Well friendship is magic, isn't it…? Wow, this desk is uncomfortable. We should take this to my room." I sighed.

We walked to my room as I turned off the lights to my office. I warped my clothes in the closet, turned on the lights, and lay down on my incredibly comfortable bed.

"Ahh..Much better." I sighed.

Aron was _still _blushing as he closed the door and continued to massage my back. My tail wagged rapidly and my tongue flopped out, but Aron didn't notice.

"Rub my lumbar." I enjoined.

"Lumbar? You know I'm smart, but I'm only good at basic Pokemon anatomy."

I exhaled a small white mushroom cloud in slight annoyance and took out a Biology book out of nowhere. I gave it to him and my tail wagged a bit slower.

"Page five hundred seventy six, paragraph three, figure forty five point two." I sighed.

He started flipping through the book and he eventually found it.

"You want me to massage your butt?!" he blurted out in confusement, shock, and embarrassment.

"Wait. What?!" I exclaimed.

I flipped onto my back again and looked at the page. Don't ask how I can read upside down.

"It's the picture next to it." I said flatly.

"Oh, thank your mom, it's your tail. I'm fine with that." he said with a sigh of relief.

I flipped back onto my belly and he started massaging my tail. I'll be honest, as much as I was enjoying it, my lumbar was killing me.

"Wrong picture again. It's slightly above my butt." I said with a very slight yawn. I could tell that he was still blushing as he massaged the area right above my butt.

"Oh stop blushing. You massaged me before. It's the area between my hip bone and my ribcage. Around two inches higher than where you're massaging me." I informed.

"It's kinda weird when my wrists are rubbing up against your butt."

"I don't mind. They're barley touching it and it's not like I'm stark naked." I said while rolling my eyes.

"True…But I've never touched a girl's butt before." he added in embarrassment.

"Well you're doing it now, and I know you're enjoying how squishy it feels." I teased while slightly giggling.

There was a sudden odd yet exhilarating aroma in the room. I flipped onto my back once more and sniffed the air. I sniffed again and the scent got stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"Wh-What i-is it, Har-Harmony?"" he asked - clearly hiding something.

After a second or so of sniffing about, I found the source of the smell. Aron's fully erect ten inch long penis. It was my turn to blush as hard as he was. It was twitching and throbbing in his pants, which were ready to burst, and I could have sworn that the zipper was down by half a centimeter. I seriously didn't want to look at it but his pheromones were so strong and stimulating I couldn't help but to look. I could have confused the scent for an aphrodisiac!

"Oh my…Looks like someone has a big stinky weeny…Seriously. Put that thing away." I ordered.

"I can't just put it away! It takes time, and did you really have to say big stinky weeny? Couldn't you just say boner?" he added.

"Well it's big and stinky from your pheromones! Put it away! The scent is really getting to me." I huffed.

" I can't. It takes a few minutes and it's kinda hard not to when you're being seductive and I'm pretty much touching your butt." he

"Being seductive? I was just asking you to massage my lumbar not have hot anal sex…Whip that thing out. It's going to rip your pants…Away from my line of sight, please. Just…Just go to the bathroom. Take the shoebox that's in my closet and there's lotion and a towel next to the sink." I added dully.

"Wait. What?! Did you just tell me to pleasure myself?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes. Yes I did. Hurry over to the bathroom before your pants rip! I don't want to see your package! And take the shoebox!" I reminded.

With a groan, he walked over to the closet, got out the shoebox, and left to the bathroom. He came back five minutes later without and erection and the aroma died down significantly. I didn't hear any fapping noises, so I assumed that he just let it subside and looked through the shoebox.

"What was that?" he grunted while pointing to the shoebox.

"Pictures of me back when I was a model. There's nothing explicit in there, so what's the problem?" I inquired.

"Seriously? Four different bikini albums?" he asked monotonously.

"What? I was popular!" I squealed.

"Whatever. You done with your massage or do you want me to do something else? I made a promise and I intend to keep it." he added boldly.

"Well…You could massage my feet. Don't worry they don't stink." I added playfully,

I took off my socks and handed him a bottle of lotion and a wet paper towel. He rubbed my feet with the wet paper towel and I inwardly giggled before he lotioned up his hands and gave me a heavenly foot rub.

"You just want me to massage you because I'm so good at it, don't you?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes…That and you're the only one who will.." I continued.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Apparently, nobody has time to massage my back or my feet. Only you do." I said glumly.

He sighed and quickly finished up but not to the point where it was sloppy. He climbed up on top of me and gave me a hug.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that, Har-Har. And, yes, I'm calling you whatI used to call you when we were three…Dang. You got so much older than me but didn't really change at all." he added softly.

"Huh. I almost forgot about that little nickname." I commented.

"Yeah. I missed you over that time and having a kid makes it seem kinda weird, but I don't mind. In my eyes, you're still the age you should be….It's too bad I can't talk to you as much anymore. You're still a good friend and Whitney was a very good replacement. Look at us now! We're dating!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I know. I was there." I said with a smile.

"…Anytime you need some comfort, just call me." he said with a warm smile. He sat up but I quickly hugged him.

"Can you sleep with me just for tonight? For old times sake?" I asked cutely. He lied back down next to me and had a small blush on his face.

"What? You don't remember the sleepovers we had when we were kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that was before you had…those." he said hesitantly while point to my breasts and my slender curvy figure.

"And that was before you had that well endowed red rocket of yours…Take off your clothes. It gets really hot in here sometimes." I added while putting emphasis on the word really.

A hard blush creep up across his face and took all of his clothes except for his briefs. He got under the covers, still blushing, and I followed suit.

"Wait. Do you have your clothes off?" he asked in slight worry and chagrin.

"Not entirely. Just wearing my T-shirt and some pajamas." I replied.

"…How do you wanna sleep here exactly? Do we each have our own sides or am I on the edge?" he questioned.

"You're my childhood friend. Why would I have you sleep on the edge?" I asked.

"I don't know. Would we hug each other while we sleep or snuggle or something?" he asked while blushing.

"Sure. Let's snuggle!" I replied.

Still blushing, he scooted closer and put his arm around me. I hugged him and he hugged back to the best of his ability considering the fact that we were now on our sides and my breasts were slightly in the way. Luckily, he had no chest spike, so I didn't have to worry about being impaled.

The scent of his pheromones still lingered in the air, and they actually got to me. As embarrassing as it is for me to say such things, my snatch started to get wet.

"Har-Har, are you wet?" he asked.

"I'm in heat. I pent it up during the time I spent in the Distortion World…Can we please not talk about it?" I whimpered.

I started to sweat and my clothes were now sticking to me.

"Eww. Now I'm all sticky and sweaty." I whined.

"And you're stuck to my thigh." he muttered.

He tried prying it off, but it wouldn't budge. He actually did it, but at a price. I hear a moist tearing sound and the crotch area of my pajamas and the front of my panties were ow stuck to his thigh - giving Aron the glorious view of my wet pussy. We both blushed and Aron quickly turned away as I warped to the bathroom and quickly changed.

"H-How much did you see?" I whimpered.

"All of it." he answered.

My entire face turned red and I quickly put on my helmet in embarrassment to hide my blush.

"Wait. I can just get Uxie!" I exclaimed.

"She can't. My Aura Control prevents her from erasing my mind. She tried before. Said something she wish she hadn't. She said that she was attracted to me and wished that you weren't in the Distortion World so we could be lovers." he lengthily explained.

"Wait…Why don't we just get my mom?" I suggested.

"That won't work either." he said flatly.

"Why not?! It's my mother! She can do anything!" I argued.

"Not to her first mate. Your mom went into my dorm once and since she didn't age, she looked like a teenager and raped me. I was her first mate." he clarified.

"No! That's impossible! She's never! Wait…So you're immortal?" I asked.

Grace suddenly crashed into the room and started destroying it. Her eyes twitched in insanity. Aron dodged an incoming lamp.

"Grace! Calm down!" he said in a soothing tone.

Grace flipped a table and threw the bed out of the window. Aron and Grace started arguing and I casually drank some chocolate milk.

"…By the way, I was right about the redecorating thing. I just talked to Mirage." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's in her programming. She's a hologram." he laughed.

"Yeah. She's an AI and since she's a Ghost Type, no one can get suspicious. I invented the Silph Scope, remember?" he said slyly.

"Stop making yourself superior! Make him stop, Mommy! Make him staaahp!" she whined.

Suddenly, our clothes were teleported away. Grace and I screamed and covered ourselves up with the bed sheets with massive blushes on our faces.

"…How did we get this bed sheet if I thre the bed out the window?" Grace asked.

"Don't question it. It's Giratina logic. Be grateful that we have something to cover us up!" I whispered

Aron comically shook his head as if he were in some sort of trance and his sky blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Why are you naked?!" he yelled in shock while covering his eyes.

"She's not the only one. You warped our clothes off, so why are you surprised? Were you in some sort of trace?" I muttered.

"I did?! I don't remember that!" he yelped.

"Well you did…You saw my you-know-what, so you're really innocent." I grumbled.

"…You looked ay my mother's boobs?!" Grace screamed.

"No. It was something else." I muttered.

"You saw her -"

"Yes! Yes he did!" I interrupted.

"So he saw your butt?" she asked. I facepalmed at this.

"No. I saw her pussy, but it wasn't my fault! Your pants were stuck to my leg!" he retorted.

You're the one who yanked your leg too hard! I told you to yank it off but not to the point where it'll rip my clothes off!" I countered.

"Are you dressed now or what?" he asked flatly.

"Yup…Grace, go to your room." I added as I warped Grace's and my clothes back on.

"But I'm huuungryyyy." she whined.

Aron sighed and gave her an Oran Berry which she started to nibble on it. He smiled but then he sniffed the air.

"Wait! Don't…eat…that. That had pheromones injected into it. Please tell me Grace is immune to sex pheromones!" he begged.

"Well she's immune to alcohol, but I'm not sure if - Of course not! If I'm not, what makes you think she is?!" I asked in an exasperated tone.

Grace coughed out the berry in shock and it fell to the floor covered in sticky saliva. There was a thirty second pause andGrace was rubbing her throat after coughing up that Oran Berry.

"…Hotdogs!" she squealed while sticking out her tongue.

Aron chucked a hotdog at her face making me growl like a feral Houndoom while Grace licked it off her face and ate it. She stick out her tongue again and smiled.

"Mommy farted." she giggled.

"Did you just taste the air?" I questioned.

"Really, Har-Har? You couldn't hold it…? Aw Arceus! Harmony!" he said in an exaggerated voice.

"Har-Har? Did you just laugh?" she asked in a confused tone.

"No. It's a nickname." I said Mareepishly.

Grace looked down and her eyes twinkled in mischief and curiosity.

"Ooh! A shoebox!" she squealed while picking it up.

She opened it and started going through the photos as I blushed incredibly hard.

"Oh my…Mom, I never knew you looked so sexy in a one piece! This one's going on the fridge!" she squealed as she pulled out one of my regrettable pictures.

It was a picture of me wearing a red tight bikini and I was seductively licking a popsicle that was sticking out from in between my breasts while I was winking at the camera.

"Oh Arceus this is embarrassing…Put it away! Both of you!" I ordered as I turned my helmet around to cover my face.

"I can't! That picture did it for me! I need pleasure!" he whined.

"Then go to the bathroom, take the picture, pleasure yourself, and imagine that popsicle is your dick!" I snapped.

"What?! No! I can't think of that! It's perverted!" he said indignantly.

"Well here's a bag of ice!" I retorted.

He put the bag on his erection and he started whimpering and whining.

"What the?" I said in confusion.

"I need to fuuuuck!" he whined.

He pounced on me and began to rip my clothes off but a Haunter came out of his body and Aron passed out.

"…Damn it, Phil! What did I say about possessing people?!" I yelled.

Aron woke up and instantly covered his eyes.

"Not again!" he whined.

"Blame Phil." I muttered sleepily.

"Is he a Haunter?" he asked.

"Yup."

"That bastard owes me fifty bucks! Where is he?" he shouted.

"He possessed you and made you rip my clothes off." I said dully.

"What?! I'll ki-…Well that won't work." he grumbled.

"Just bite him." I suggested.

"…You dressed yet, Har-Har?" he asked.

I said nothing as I walked to the bathroom, put on my pajamas, and walked back out.

"I'm going to assume I can uncover my eyes?"

"Yes. Yes you can." I stated.

He uncovered his eyes and quickly covered them.

"What the hell, Grace?!" he yelled.

"What? It's a Giratina thing!" she said indignantly.

"Humping the TV?" I asked flatly.

"…Don't judge me!" she squealed.

"Well can you please stop?" Aron asked.

"No! Don't take Tom!" Grace screamed.

"Tom…? Oh dear sweet Arceus. You named the TV?" I asked.

"Yup!"

Aron just face palmed and shook his head.

"What? Tom is funny!" she said childishly.

"Not its not." Aron said flatly.

"You know nothing about him!" she said defensively.

"I know I coined the phrase, 'Don't question it. It's Giratina logic', but this is ridiculous." I muttered.

"Giratina logic is just everything that makes no sense." he laughed.

"Pretty mu-"

_It stopped._

Grace's PoV

I woke up in a cold sweat - panting my lungs out. I looked around and I was still in my room. The notepad was open on my desk and I sighed.

"Ohh. Gracey, Gracey, Gracey. You gotta stop drinking chocolate milk before going to bed." I groaned to myself.

I was about to rub the sleep out of my eyes when I looked at my black alarm clock. It said that it was ten thirty in morning.

_Ugh! I just lost two three hours of sleep! Stupid nightmare…_I thought.

I yawned and was about to fall back asleep while remembering my dream, then it hit me…_Who the __**fuck**__ is Tom?_

**A/N: …Well that was weird.**


End file.
